Connected tablet computing will play a greater role in the entertainment and maintenance of the modern household, but existing device support and positioning solutions limit the solutions possibilities that tablets offer. For example, some tv providers now provide apps or networking that allow subscribers to watch programming on tablets or computers. Thus users may have a tv but rarely watch the actual tv because of the convenience and mobility provided by using a tablet. For instance, a parent may allow children who are not in the home full-time, such as college students to view programming via the parent's subscription, allowing the child to save the money of a redundant subscription.
In addition, tablets have become much more than computing devices. They serve as game devices, messaging centers an serve many other functions. Many users carry tablets with them constantly, using them to serve as multi-purpose devices that allow the user to stay in touch or consume entertainment.
However, this increase usage has led to a number of drawbacks. For example, tablets need to be laid horizontally, a special stand is purchased or improvised to hold the tablet at a desired angle or the user holds the tablet. This tends to mean that the tablet is held in a single position, regardless of circumstances.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which can safely and flexibly position a tablet computer for hands-free use that is integrated into a basic home appliance without compromising beauty or utility. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a device which enhances the value of tablet computers for many needs around the home, such as home entertainment and telecommunications.